Naked and Hidden
by Handmade Freak
Summary: “Gossiping Gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by Strausses I can’t even remember.”
1. Alive

Naked and Hidden  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for slight violence.no not the kind of violence your thinking about.)  
  
Classification: Romance, slight violence and slight comedy  
  
Pairing: Maria/Georg  
  
Summary: "Gossiping Gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by strausses I can't even remember."  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox. This time the plot and dialogue belong to my brain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: This time plot/dialogue cometh from my brain. Cept for a few little moments in I borrowed from the film.  
  
!!Also!! - some of the actions in this Fanfic do not necessarily fit the characters, but if you think they do then I guess I'm doing a good job. Let me know what you think about that. Good news no ransom! And. Please excuse my grammar it was very late to class and had some catching up to do.  
  
End - disturbing A/N  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ * Alive * ~  
  
The cold hard champagne slid down his throat with ease, as he drunk in his surroundings. His eyes filled with Partygoers dancing gaily. Men and Women in their finest attire coming together for only one reason; to celebrate their wealth and to gloat more on tantalizing political gossip. He watched from afar backed into a dark isolated corner. Where he preferred to stay, in the shadows.  
  
He was bored. The truth was that after attending party after party, it all becomes predictable and repetitious. The same people, the same conversations, the same ideas. He'd been forced to come of course and it bore him to tears. He felt queer there.  
  
He was just about to revel in the cool champagne, when a young aristocrat had stopped to take in the partygoers. She flashed above the rim of his glass. But it wasn't the clothes or breath-taking beauty that struck him, it was the fact that she seemed different somehow. Out of place even. Finally pulling the glass away from his lips, he contented to watch in his dark corner. Still unknown.  
  
She looked eager, innocent. Fresh from the Sea not at all recycled like the others aristocrats he'd been used to. He'd begun to admire her from a distance. She was wrapped in white silk; it clung to her as the perfect match. Massive twists of thick chestnut hair nestled atop her head. Strangely enough, Jewelry was not a priority. No signs of glittering earrings or necklaces thick with diamonds. Also she seemed to welcome the absence of long white dancing gloves which every woman attending these parties wore. A strange sight indeed but it appealed to him.  
  
Abandoning his glass on a near by table, he decided to inquire about her. She was alone, but appeared to be searching for something or someone. As he made his way to her, decadent partygoers attempted to tempt him with stale conversations. His interested had expired. So he faked a smile and nodded as he managed to shove past the endless groups of political bore.  
  
As he finally reached the end of the masses, she stood frightfully alone as before. Still looking, however this time her attention was diverted to the ballroom. She hadn't noticed him standing there, her attention solemnly fixed looking for that special something.  
  
"Hello." She swiftly turned at the sound of a stranger's voice. He immediately noticed her sparkling blue eyes. They seemed to be full of life and wonder, just as much as they should be.  
  
"Hello." She spoke softly, but loud enough for him to hear. She was quite young, perhaps in her early twenties he guessed.  
  
"I don't believe we've met. Captain Georg von Trapp." He spoke confidently with a dimpled smile. As he extended his hand. She smiled and placed her hand into his. Taking her hand he placed a light kiss upon her naked white flesh.  
  
"Captain? What sort of captain?"  
  
"I was in the Navy. I'm retired now."  
  
"Oh. I'm afraid I really don't know anyone here. Maria. Rainer." She was glad for the company at least she wouldn't feel alone anymore.  
  
"Well, Maria. Are you looking for someone? I noticed you looking into the ballroom."  
  
"Uh. Yes. I'm supposed to met a friend here."  
  
"Would you care for some company while you wait?" Maria smiled, flashing her bright blue eyes.  
  
"I don't mind." Indeed. She didn't mind at all.  
  
Two hours had flown by; they thoroughly enjoyed being in the others company. Her friend still hadn't shown, but the truth was neither of them really cared. Since, technically he had no date and hers had never shown he invited her to dine and spend the rest of the evening with him. She eagerly accepted as she too had been enjoying his company.  
  
Indeed she really was different, as he thought. Georg was actually enjoying himself. Laughing and smiling. He hadn't felt the urge to feel that way in a long time. He felt good. Not deceived, by stale acting for once. No, not at all. In fact, it has seemed that in two hours alone, a strange young woman had brought out the best in him. Such a wonder.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
The chattering of the room was interrupted by the beginnings of an Austrian folk dance. The Laendler. A few couples began to file out of the grandeur hall, into the ballroom to perform the familiar courtship dance. Maria's eyes grew, sparking with excitement. She remembered the familiar dance from her childhood days, when her father used to teach her Austrian Waltzes. Georg caught the look in her eye, a smile formed on his lips.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
"I'd love to." Maria spoke excitedly. Taking her hand in his he led her into the ballroom. Dancing couples filled the giant ballroom. Despite the spacious room, it simply couldn't accommodate another couple. Maria's face fell at the sight. She was certainly looking forward to dancing the old familiar folk dance. Georg refused to give up so easily. His eyes searched the room, finally his eyes landed on two giant French doors. Open to the night. He smiled. Taking a disappointed Maria he led her into the fresh outdoors.  
~ * * ~  
  
Moonlight illuminates the gardens and a light marble floor attached to the ballroom. Random statues of Graceful Greek Gods and Goddess are scattered through out the gardens. Sedulous Strains of the Laendler fill the gardens.  
  
Leading Maria to the center of the marbled floor, they begin the dance. His arms slip around her waist. She immediately feels the effect. That instant spark of something undeniable begging her to indulge in forbidden passion. Georg releases her to dance around her, stamping his feet and clapping in rhythm. He stops. Watching her move gracefully around him, slightly Lifting her skirt to the rhythm of the dance. A wave of heat creeps up to him, startling him. She moves to meet his back, a hand moves to reach his from behind. Taking it, he twirls her to face him. A small smile had crept upon her face as he twirls her once more.  
  
An elegance of intricate twists, palm to palm twisted above their heads and his arm coiled to meet her hand situated upon her back. Holding her close to him, he could feel the heat from her body. So close, not even a sliver of light could escape between them.  
  
They stopped dancing.  
  
He wasn't exactly sure when or how, but everything seemed to stop for the moment. The world between them was silent, and only their emotions were alive. She stood their before him desire filled her eyes that caused a stir deep inside of him. That empty hole seemed to fill up in that instant. And with her he felt finally at peace with himself. Not wanting the moment to end, he let his emotions take over, leaning down as he held her.  
  
His lips were so close to hers. Sparks were sent down her spine. She couldn't breathe. She was so confused at what was happening to her. She stepped back, letting the cool air surrounding her finally filling her lungs.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Georg apologized not quite knowing what was happening himself, as he let reality come back to him. The strains of music from the ballroom had changed suddenly.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
It was Ten and all of the guests were filing in the dinning hall for their late feast. He offered her an arm and together they strolled into the giant dinning hall.  
  
The majority of the partygoers had already been seated, and the hall was filled with chatter and the expectance of rich and luscious foods. He offered her a seat, doing the gentleman thing. She accepted, and the 6- course feast began. The food was superb and top quality. Dinner seemed to race by and soon enough they had finished, stomach's full and partygoers were now drunk with the night. Among other things.The partygoers began to pile out of the dining hall, and were getting ready to leave.  
  
Setting down the half-drunken champagne glass, Georg got up to pull out Maria's chair. He offered a hand, she gladly accepted it and they traveled back into the main hall of the gala party. As soon as they entered the hall filled with chatter, it hadn't died quite yet. But alas the night was over; Maria and Georg were both sad to see it leave.  
  
Guests were getting their coats, and Georg had offered to fetch Maria's but she insisted she had brought none. He collected his things, and began to wait for his car.  
  
"Would you care for a ride?" He spoke eager to know her more.  
  
"No. Thank You. My ride will be expecting me." Maria said. Georg's face fell.  
  
"You know I had a lovely time with you. It's sad to see such a lovely night end." Georg's lame attempt to make the evening last longer than it was supposed to.  
  
"But it must." Maria spoke, hoping to mask her own disappointment.  
  
"I'd like to see you again." Georg pulled a slip of white paper and a fountain pen from his coat pocket. And proceeded to scribble something onto the paper. He handed it to her; telling her she could reach him at that address. She took it, holding on to it for dear life.  
  
Before Maria could open her mouth, a maid had come to inform Georg that his car had been pulled out front. Georg nodded and waited for Maria to speak, but she didn't. All she did was smile, and disappeared into a crowd of guests.  
  
Tbc   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Alone

Naked and Hidden  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for slight violence. No not the kind of violence your thinking about.)  
  
Classification: Romance, slight violence and slight comedy  
  
Pairing: Maria/Georg  
  
Summary: "Gossiping Gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by Strausses I can't even remember."  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox. This time the plot and dialogue cometh from my brain. And trust me it was easier to write! Hehe!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Thanks all for the juicy reviews! I'm so excited about the response to this fanfic! I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, I had so much fun writing it and the slight comedic moment.hehe. You shall see. As you can see imnotacommitee I've changed the summary at the top with a capital 'S'. And for the record I'm still not even sure if Strausses is spelt correctly.Word usually helps me with those things.but sometimes it doesn't recognize words.  
  
- A word about the summary: I just love the summary to this fanfic! Such a tantalizing line from the film! I can't take credit for it that of which goes to Ernest Lehman and Chris Plummer.  
  
- And yet again grammar seems to be late, it called in a few minutes ago and was complaining about being stuck in traffic this morning.although I think that's its excuse for being lazy and incompetent, the roads are in worse condition than the backed up traffic.  
  
End - grotesque A/N  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ * Alone * ~  
  
Maria watched from the shadows, It had been Ten minutes since Georg left. She wanted to make sure he was gone and out of sight before she left for home. Once she was sure he was gone; she headed out into the open night. Guests were still piling into their fancy cars, but the majority of them had left already.  
  
She immediately felt the coldness of the night air, and responded with a shiver. Once out of sight of the other guests she slipped her shoes off and felt the rough hard ground beneath her feet. Digging her fingers into the heels of the white satin shoes with her right hand. She carefully scrunched a fist full of white silk with the other, as to prevent it from collecting dirt particles from the ground. The piece of paper crunched up under her fingers, as she held it against her silk dress.  
  
She kept her head up, trying to find her way in the dark. Luckily she had a path to follow that would lead her straight home. The busses didn't run this late in the evening, despite that, it would take her at least an hour and half to get back.  
  
Despite the slightly damp ground, the dirt crumbs crunched underneath her naked feet. They also seemed to collect in between the low crevices of her toes and the bottom of her feet. She attempted to avoid all rocks, unfortunately she couldn't miss them all. An hour and half of this, she'd finally reached home and her feet were red and blistered.  
  
Entering the back door to the kitchen, she wiped her feet off onto the matt that lay before her. Not quite getting all of the remains of the road off her feet she set down the satin shoes on a near by counter. Grabbing a clean wet rag from the sink, she wiped off the dirt particles from her crevices and feet. Squeezing the rest of the wet rag into the sink, she finished up and moved up the old staircase to the East Wing where she slept.  
  
Silently entering her room she collapsed on her bed, dead tired. But she mustn't allow sleep to take over just yet. Shoving herself off the bed, she looked down the slip of white paper still clutched in her hand. Sighing she clenched her fist and slipped the piece of paper into a drawer next to her bed. Slipping off the dress as carefully as she could, she set it neatly on her bed. She quickly changed into her nightgown. She took the dress into the 'dressing room' and hung it up on its rack. Taking off the big brown wig she placed it back on its white bald plaster bust.  
  
She then returned back to her room. Where she let sleep and delicious thoughts of Georg von Trapp invade her.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Warm water filled the tub; steam had formed a musty film at the top. Smothering the room. Carefully, she slipped one naked foot in. She immediately felt the effect of the water's temperature. Causing her to turn off the water tap. Finally followed by the other, she sat on the edge of the tub her skirt bunched up to prevent water from saturating it. She allowed the water to erase her adventurous endeavor the night before. Sighing she took a sponge, from the corner of the tub. And began to lightly massage her blistered feet. The silence of the room allowed her thoughts to drift off to the night before.  
  
She knew she couldn't reveal to him that she was just a maid and not a gloriously rich mistress as he thought. It just wasn't right. But that's how she would stay forever in his mind. She attempted to push him from her mind. Silently vowing to forget about him and that glorious night. It wasn't going to be easy, but she'd manage. It just simply wasn't meant to be.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Taking a rag out of the wooden bucket full of water, she rang out the excess contents of the soap and water and began to scrub a new section of the ceramic floor. It was the same as it always ways; Clean until sparking. Until you could see yourself in it. She moved the rag back and forth scrubbing its contents into the floor, wiping off any unwanted particles.  
  
"Maria"  
  
"Maria!" Maria's eyes flicked up to see housekeeper Isolde moving towards her at top speed. She was a big burly woman, who knew exactly how to run a household. Maria noticed the white satin shoes hanging from her left hand. Maria's face turned horrified. How could she have forgotten about the shoes?  
  
"Maria, why were Mistress Vogel's shoes on the kitchen table?" Maria stood to meet her stony gaze, from her place on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten them, after I cleaned them." Maria felt a rush of warmth race to her cheeks, doing her best to get out of the situation.  
  
"See that it doesn't happen again."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Maria let out a long breathe she hadn't suspected a thing.  
  
During the week, Maria had been told to clean her mistresses shoe collection. Thus, she had the perfect excuse. No one suspected a thing. Weeks before Maria had overheard the mistress gossiping about the extravagant gala with a group of her society friends. It perked her interest. She'd never been to one of those parties, the elegance of it all. It excited her and she longed to go. The mistress had taken ill and had been unable to attend the gala.  
  
When the mistress became ill, she knew it was her chance to slip out with one of her extravagant dresses, and the beautiful satin shoes she'd been expected to clean. She'd look out of place at a gala with short hair all of the society women had long beautiful hair. Thankfully her mistress had a collection of long brown wigs, in case her own hair wouldn't style the way she wanted it.  
  
Maria finished scrubbing the last spot in that section and proceeded to scrub the final and last section of the ceramic tiled floor. As she worked her thoughts trailed to Georg von Trapp. She tried to shake the thoughts from her head, concentrating at the task at hand.  
  
Tbc   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Thoughts

Naked and Hidden  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for slight violence.no not the kind of violence your thinking about.)  
  
Classification: Romance, slight violence and slight comedy  
  
Pairing: Maria/Georg  
  
Summary: "Gossiping Gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by Strausses I can't even remember."  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox. This time the plot and dialogue belong to the left side of my brain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Hey all! I'm back again! I certainly hope you will enjoy this chapter! And I'm so excited about all of the reviews that I've been getting from this new fiction! Thanks so much!  
  
Once again a crazed driver has hit grammar. Or as Math says: "Grammar was a victim of the 4.0 honor students English club. Sorry I'm not in that club.  
  
End - grotesque A/N  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ * Thoughts * ~  
  
Georg ran a hand through his soft black hair, slightly graying at the temples. He put the book down reading it was futile. Thoughts of that night came back to haunt him, in his dreams and his waking hours. No matter what he'd do he couldn't shake them. A week and nothing. She hadn't come to see him; he'd begun to wonder would he ever see her again? At the very least he knew her name and could ask about her.  
  
He marked his place and set the book down on his night table. He turned the knob on his kerosene lamp the now partially lit room, flicked off into the night. He hoped a good night's sleep would clear his head. Tomorrow will be a new day; perhaps she'd contact him then. He smothered himself in his fat blankets letting his unconscious state take over. To yet again let dreams of a strange woman wrapped in white silk heaven envelop him.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Georg awoke refreshed and renewed despite the dreams that still seemed to haunt him. Even though it had only been a week, he felt trapped by them somehow. Today he felt good though a sense of hope filled his chest. Something would happen today, he was sure of it. Georg moved to gaze upon the day; Herbst had set in and the colored leaves had begun to float to the ground. Another reason he loved his beautiful Austria, it's scenery no matter what season was truly unmatched.  
  
The house was quiet as usual even when the children were home. The children had been sent to their Internat as they did every school year. He demanded discipline before pleasure, no laughing no happiness. How odd that seemed to him now. He had a taste of it again, a week before and now he absolutely craved it. Closing the golden curtains to his port window, he proceeded to freshen up before going downstairs for breakfast.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Georg finished the last bit of toast; he washed it down with the rest of his steaming coffee. As the dark liquid enters his throat an idea floats into his head. Instead of waiting for her to come to him, he'd go in search of her. Wiping the last remnants of his breakfast from his mouth he dropped his serviette to the tray beside him. Picking himself from his comfortable velvet covered chair he retreated to his dark study.  
  
Picking up his telephone he dialed every estate that popped into his head. Two hours and 27 households later, it would seem as if she didn't even exist. No one had heard of her. Despite his lack of success, he abandoned that idea and tried to come up with a new one. So no one had heard of her, perhaps she lived out of Salzburg's Providence.  
  
Perhaps in Vienna, yes perhaps. He usually didn't let sporadic ideas take over, but he felt desperate to find her. Just for a week, maybe someone would have at least heard of her in Vienna. He made his decision to leave at once, there was no reason to be home and a vacation would seem nice. He informed his staff and immediately packed his suitcase, booking his usual Viennese hotel suite he was off.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
She placed the bucket of clean water in the middle of the floor, away from the carpet. A naked virgin rag was floating in the water waiting for her to dirty it up. Taking it out she rung the excess water back into the bucket for later use and proceed to clean off the random objects in the room.  
  
"Maria."  
  
"Yes, Mistress Vogel?" Maria spoke, still content wiping the dusty objects in the room. She knew it was her mistress by the sound of her voice and the creak of her shoes. Only she made that bustling sound as she came.  
  
The Mistress Verena Vogel, she was a slender elegant woman, about the size of Maria. Brown hair pulled tightly, rested elegantly upon her head. She was in her mid forties she'd been divorced four times which is where she had accumulated the majority of her money. Currently she was single, however when money was tight she began to look for another husband to provide for her.  
  
Maria felt for her. She seemed dependent on money, not her past husband's love. However, She wasn't the worst mistress she'd worked for, but like the majority of the upper class she had a temper and if she didn't get what she wanted when she wanted it there would be hell to pay.  
  
The mistress had gotten well, and was sorely disappointed for not attending the gala. However, Maria noticed when ever the mistress missed an interesting event she wished to attend, she made sure she would accommodate for it's loss.  
  
"I'm planing a dinner party for a smattering of friends I will need you to do some extra things around the house and also I will need you to help serve that night." Maria stopped whipping, setting the object back in its original place.  
  
A slight smile crept to her face, it reminded her of that night. Such a wonderful night. The way she felt as his arms wrapped around her body, sending warm jolts racing through her body. Causing her to blush, it crept from her chest and rose to her cheeks. She felt alive and wanted.  
  
"-Some fresh groceries from the market, you'll have to go into town. Make sure that you take the bus---Maria? Maria have you heard a word I've said?" Maria's eyes fluttered, as the glorious thoughts tucked themselves back into their special hiding place. The mistress had a glare upon her face she was stricken with anger that one of her maids hadn't been listening to her.  
  
"Uh, yes. Mistress, uh, get fresh groceries and that I would be serving that night. Is that right ma'am?" Maria spoke, hoping she'd gotten it right. She knew her thoughts had trailed off. To a heavenly place, that she wished she could stay like that forever.  
  
"Hmm. Yes, that's right." The mistress eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I shall attend to them."  
  
"The party is set in two weeks, and I'll need you to fetch the groceries the night before the party."  
  
"Very well ma'am."  
  
"See that you do." With that the Mistress sauced out of the drawing room, quite visibly annoyed with Maria's lack of interest.  
  
Maria returned to her cleaning, focusing only on that. She prayed she wouldn't slip up again. However the thoughts she'd attempted to banish, came back every single day. To remind her of certain pleasures of life that she'd only experienced for just a few hours. Keeping the night locked away forever, had certainly been a more difficult task than she had originally thought. She'd just have to try harder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ * Helpful notes * ~  
  
Herbst: according to my Encarta (english-german translation) dictionary this word means "autumn" or "fall" as in the season.  
  
Internat: according to my Encarta (english-german translation) dictionary this word means "Boarding School". What an odd word to mean Boarding School?!  
  
Serviette: according to my Encarta dictionary this word means "Napkin" the U.K. domestic form of the word.  
  
Tbc   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	4. Grotesque

Naked and Hidden  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for slight violence.no not the kind of violence your thinking about.)  
  
Classification: Romance, slight violence and slight comedy  
  
Pairing: Maria/Georg  
  
Summary: "Gossiping Gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by Strausses I can't even remember."  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox. This time the plot and dialogue belong to the left side of my brain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews I'm still so very excited! This is the part where the PG-13 comes in to play. So beware-y I really don't think its anything to be alarmed about but just to be on the safe side I gave it a PG-13 warning other than that I'd rate it PG.  
  
- Listen up readers! Once again.grammar's dead! - and without further adieu enjoy!  
  
End - awful A/N  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ * Grotesque * ~  
  
He'd been wrong about Vienna he found absolutely nothing. Apparently she didn't exist in that city either. It seemed as if she were a ghost from the past, trying her best to haunt him, and leaving no trace of her existence. It was the end of the trip, and he was glad to pack up and go home.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
It was almost as if he expected it. She hadn't contacted him, she wouldn't and he'd never find her. He'd been seduced by this woman, just by simply being herself. She wasn't like other woman; perhaps that's why he found her so intoxicating. He just couldn't fathom why she wouldn't contact him. He felt she'd thoroughly enjoyed the evening just as equally as he had. But the truth was, he didn't really know her. Perhaps she wasn't as wonderful as he saw her. He didn't believe that. He didn't know what to believe. He'd been so confused.  
  
Thinking like this wouldn't get him anywhere; it hadn't for so long.  
  
A knock at the door had sounded, Georg felt lazy letting the comfort of his chair surround him. He sat there, waiting for the visitor to come to him.  
  
"Come in." The door to his study, popped open and Franz, his loyal butler walked towards his sitting form behind his ebony desk.  
  
"Your mail, sir." Franz easily spoke without emotion as he handed Georg his mail. Georg reached to take them, and began to shuffle through them.  
  
"Thank you, Franz." He spoke in a slight trance, concentrating on his mail. Franz managed to slip out unnoticed.  
  
They were bills mostly, however one envelope in particular caught his interest. It was personally addressed, and elegantly signed. Anything that wasn't a bill always perked his interest. Perhaps it was a letter from her. Setting the others a side, he ripped open the elegant envelope. To his disappointment it wasn't from her, it was an invitation to a dinner party hosted by Verena Vogel. RSVP and arrive promptly at 6:30 p.m. Dinner will be served by 8:00 p.m.  
  
He remembered she couldn't attend the extravagant gala, because she'd taken ill the night before the party. Even though, it was with the same people, he felt that since it was a small affair it wouldn't hurt to attend. Just for reputation's sake, and partially because he was bored. Perhaps it would take his mind off the beautiful Maria Rainer.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
The list was enormous 3 dozen eggs, 5 rolls of fresh bakery bread, 3 pounds of Irish potatoes, 4 pumpkins and 6 small chickens freshly decapitated. Eyes wide Maria reread the words "6 small chickens freshly decapitated" in horror. A chill of disgust engulfed her, and she knew she'd have to be there for the slaughtering. Even if they were chickens, she desperately hated the idea of killing and desired to stay far away from it as possible.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
She carefully maneuvered into the crowed streets of the market place in the heart of Salzburg. Her baskets were filled to the brim, however one basket was left empty for the final product. 6 small chickens. Finally reaching the poultry shop. Evading the customers, she managed to reach the butcher through the masses. He was beating a piece of meat. It was soaked in fat and dripping with deluded blood. Looking up from his task he noticed he had a customer waiting for him.  
  
"What can I do for you?" Maria began to stare at his apron. It was saturated in blood; the slaughtering of animals had stained the white apron. Blinking, she brought herself back into the Meat shop.  
  
"Um. I'd like 6 small freshly cut chickens." He wrapped the beaten meat in a slab of white shinny paper, tied it with a string and marked it. He set it a side and disappeared in behind a steel door. Moments later he returned with a clean giant butcher blade dangling from one other hand and a live naked chicken in the other. Violently flapping it's wings the chicken tried desperately to free it self from the butchers clutches.  
  
He held it down on the table, holding its neck with one hand. He raised the shinning blade high above the chicken's head. The sharp blade came down, in a flash of an eye. Blood squirted everywhere, hitting Maria in the face. The cold splotches of blood were enough to make Maria nauseous. She also had an uninviting taste of chicken blood as it found its way in her slightly open mouth. A cold chill crept its way over her, and she felt grotesque in an instant.  
  
A pop sound was heard through the shop as the butcher snapped off the rest of the chicken's dangling head. Excess blood and fatty bits oozed out of the giant whole, spilling onto the butcher's equally bloody table. He shoved the unwanted head aside. And forced his oversized hand inside of the tiny chicken body. Returning with his prized piece of viscera and offal, he laid them onto the table between the neglected decapitated chicken head and fatty chicken body.  
  
He wrapped the chicken body and offal in separate pieces of white shiny wrapping. And threw the decapitated chicken head and viscera away. 5 chickens later.Maria shoved the warmly wrapped chicken carcasses into her empty basket and paid the butcher.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
She quickly slipped out of the shop. She reveled in the fresh open air of the outdoors as it surrounded her. The stale air of freshly slaughtered chickens had gotten to her. She stood there for a moment, closing her eyes to let the air fully captivate her. Opening them once more she noticed the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. The dress begun to call to her like beautiful singing sirens.  
  
Moving through the masses, she reached the glorious window of the shop. There on display was the dress satin and silk had wrapped them together. An elegance she hadn't seen before.  
  
She desperately wanted to try on the dress, even if it were just for a moment. But she knew that with her heavy load she wouldn't even be allowed into the shop. She leaned against the shop looking at the delicious treat that hung above her so softly. Five minutes had passed and Maria stood unwavering she knew she had to leave for it would be dark soon. And she would have to return to the estate.  
  
A glimpse of tall man was being fitted for a dress suit of some kind seemed familiar to Maria. The man turned as the tailor instructed, as he turned Maria could now see a side view of his body. Standing there was Georg von Trapp.  
  
Tbc  
  
Side note -Yummy blood!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. Offal

Naked and Hidden  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for slight violence. No not the kind of violence your thinking about.)  
  
Classification: Romance, slight violence and slight comedy  
  
Pairing: Maria/Georg  
  
Summary: "Gossiping Gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by Strausses I can't even remember."  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox. This time the plot and dialogue cometh from my brain. And trust me it was easier to write! Hehe!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: I apologize for not updating yesterday, you wouldn't believe how many problems I had trying to update this next chapter! Grrr.Well it is here.I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for the shortness of this chapter - it just happened like that. I wanted to update sooner today, but unfortunately classes started again today.  
  
To: 'a reviewer' I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the decapitation of the chickens, but I thought that it would be interesting if I put it in. And quite frankly I wanted to put it in. Just so you know - expect only the strange from me.  
  
To: RiskaSG - your right. They would run around.but for the sake of my fic they don't. OoOh poetic! I'm lovin it!  
  
Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews! They just seem to be getting better with each new fic I write. Hehe!  
  
PLEASE READ! - I AM GRAMMAR ILLITERATE, HOWEVER I TRY.SHOULDN'T THAT BE ENOUGH? THIS ISN'T GOING IN THE WORLDS BOOK OF GREATEST GRAMMAR SHORT STORIES- THAT IS ALL.  
  
End - A Moo. A/N  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ * Offal * ~  
  
"A little Higher."  
  
"Stop."  
  
"A little Lower."  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
"Is that tight enough?"  
  
"Too tight."  
  
"There. How does that feel now?"  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Turn this way." The tailor spoke as he demonstrated, pretending to turn Georg's body. Georg turned towards the left. Out of the corner of his eye, Georg could see a flash of yellow fly by. Perhaps just another one of the masses in Salzburg's crowed streets. Georg desperately waited for the tailor to finish his task. He wasn't one for standing around being poked at and he wasn't much for fashion either.  
  
Sighing he collected his thoughts. Trying to focus on something more appetizing. The dinner party was just another diversion, but he'd already informed Verena Vogel that he would attend. He vowed that this would be his last boring affair he would attend ____ his reputation! Despite the boring affairs, it did have a pleasant upside to it. And that was simply Maria. The unusual woman who had captivated him, with her joie de vivre with a fresh innocence he hadn't seen in years.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Running fast she bolted into the kitchen door, fresh baskets of groceries overflowing her arms. She immediately unloaded her arms and plopped down on the rickety wooden chair. Her hair was out of place, and drips of blood began to become one with her dress. Isolde burst through the door from the dinning area.  
  
"Maria, there you are I've been looking for you everywhere." Isolde announced as Maria stood up fast.  
  
A soft goosey material slid down to Maria's feet leaving a juicy trail down her legs. Maria's face turned half-disgusted praying that Isolde wouldn't notice. Maria glanced to the table the basket holding the chickens had fallen on its side. One of the packages had ripped open from the chicken's weight.  
  
"I just got back from the market." Maria spoke quickly glancing up at her half-listening. Glancing down she saw a part of the chicken's offal, nestled upon her feet.  
  
"Did you get everything off the list?"  
  
"Yes." Maria spoke silently wishing she would go away faster.  
  
"Good. I want you to scrub the dinning room table."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Plopping herself down once Isolde was out of view. Looking down she reached to retrieve the offal and return the fallen basket to it's up right position.  
  
Taking a rag from the sink, she saturated it with a mixture of soap and water. Scrubbing her legs, which were stained with blood from the offal that, had slid down them. A faint red line remained she'd have to take a shower. Which as that moment she wasn't opposed to.  
  
Rising out the rag, she gladly left the kitchen to clean up and change.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
She was in somewhat of a rush to complete her duties, so she had to take a shower instead of a long relaxing bath this time. Quickly turning the knobs she steps in. Allowing the warm water to wash the offalness of the day down the drain. She reveled in the warm water as it surrounded here naked body. She began to relax and let her mind wander.  
  
It had been a long day, not to mention that incident at the market. He almost saw her. Or did he? She really wasn't sure if he had or not. He hadn't followed her that she was sure of or perhaps her really didn't see her. She wasn't sure. A wandering mind wasn't a very good thing, when it came to the subject of Georg von Trapp. Who seemed to occupy every thought. She finished up and changed into a clean uniform and moved to a dining hall to attend to her duties.  
  
TBC * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
PLEASE READ! - I AM GRAMMAR ILLITERATE, HOWEVER I TRY.SHOULDN'T THAT BE ENOUGH? THIS ISN'T GOING IN THE WORLDS BOOK OF GREATEST GRAMMAR SHORT STORIES- THAT IS ALL.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	6. Onolatry

Naked and Hidden  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for slight violence.no not the kind of violence your thinking about.)  
  
Classification: Romance, slight violence and slight comedy  
  
Pairing: Maria/Georg  
  
Summary: "Gossiping Gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by Strausses I can't even remember."  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox. This time the plot and dialogue belong to the left side of my brain.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N:  
  
I'm sorry I'm not a meany-head.I just can't deal with the grammar thing. Offal yum! - that was some good stuff, last chapter had that funny part in it. Te he. OoOh nice reviews I'm lovein em honey! Keep em comin! Frosty freeze here it is at last you will finally read it.  
  
Riska- I've never seen one killed, I do know they run around w/o a head. Mike the chicken lived for I think a couple of years without a head. But I kinda forgot and remembered when you mentioned it. The blood came from when the offal slid down them.just slight stain. As for the poetic language.I wrote poetry before I wrote any short stories so maybe that's why and I think it's funny. Details are the best! I mean you simply could not have art without them!  
  
As for the ____ in the last chapter.that was purely accidental. I do that when I write sentences with missing words and I'd simply forgot to put it in before I posted it even though I read it just before posting. So, can anyone think up a word that has the same meaning as 'screwed' but used in the 30's? As in ' screw his reputation '. Thanks!  
  
End - Onlatry A/N  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ * 6 * ~  
  
As Georg walked into the parlor, he noticed the crowd of guests, gathered together for a chat while waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive. He ran a hand through his hair, and strolled to the small group.  
  
"Georg, I'm so glad you could come." Verena walked up to him, offering him a hand. Taking it he, bent to kiss her soft hand.  
  
"I'm delighted you invited me." Georg spoke, immediately feeling the staleness of the conversation already.  
  
"Well, what would a party be with out Georg von Trapp?" Georg sheepishly smiled at the cheesy remark. After that remark he immediately regretted coming at all. He'd have to bear it for a few hours, and after dinner he'd claim being tired from his trip and retreat home.  
  
Verena sauntered back to her place among the group, chatting gaily. Georg noticed most of the guests had already arrived, Uwe Diefendorf his wife Caecilla. The couple had attended the recent party thrown by Ekkehardt and Dagmar Jung, where he'd met Maria.  
  
Georg began to phase them out. Smiling and nodding at the appropriate times, he listened with half an ear.  
  
About five minutes later, Karl Fake strode into the parlor with an egotistic aura that surrounded him. The man was always drunk even if he was sober.  
  
Karl was the last of the guests to arrive and the evening passed uneventful, well at least to Georg. Dinner would be served soon, and then he'd leave.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
"Dinner is ready mistress." Heinrich Verena's Butler announced.  
  
"Thank you, Heinrich."  
  
"Shall we sit down to dinner?" Verena Spoke. Heinrich lead the way towards the dining area followed by Verena her elegant dress flowing behind her.  
~ * * ~  
  
Heinrich returned announcing the guests were ready to be served. Maria began to inspect the dishes one last time just to make sure each were in perfect order. As she and Zenzi, had been instructed by Isolde, who had taken ill earlier that evening and couldn't do it herself. Zenzi a young maid and Maria's closest friend.  
  
Zenzi peeked through the door, looking curiously at all of the mistress's guests.  
  
"Well?" Maria spoke eager to know what each guest wore.  
  
"Well what?" Zenzi spoke, as she swerved her head around to meet Maria's wide-eyed gaze.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"Why Mistress Vogel and her guests. Of course."  
  
"What do they look like? What are they wearing?" Maria spoke eager to know.  
  
"You'll know soon enough, Maria." Zenzi moved to pick up a platter of chicken.  
  
"Why are you always so curious?" Zenzi spoke as she made one last look at the chicken before she recovered the platter.  
  
"Oh. I don't know. It's just the way I am that's all." Not quite satisfied with that answer she'd have to bring up the topic later. She shoved her way out, using her weight to open the door.  
  
Picking up the mashed potatoes Maria followed Zenzi out of the kitchen door. She started around the table, concentrating on her task. Moving from one guest to the other. Finally coming to a dark haired gentleman. He hadn't been paying attention, and didn't notice her standing they're waiting to take his share of the potatoes.  
  
"Sir?" Maria asked curiously. The gentleman swerved around with a distracted look upon his face. Maria couldn't help but stare back at the face of none other than Georg von Trapp. He stared back, just as intensely, confusion struck his face.  
  
A crashing sound brought both of them back into reality. Bits of mashed potatoes spew everywhere in its vicinity. Hitting Georg in the face, slopping into his dinner jacket. It also had attempted to land onto Maria, bits flopped into her uniform, and slopping onto the floor.  
  
The gay chatter of the guests had stopped cold at the slight crisis and immediately diverted their attention to a maid cleaning up a broken ceramic dish and spilt mashed potatoes. Georg's eyes never leaving Maria, at the sight of her, only moments before. His shock still hadn't settled yet. A blush crept to Maria's cheeks, a shade of crimson red. She felt naked and exposed.  
  
Maria dismissed herself and entered the kitchen to dispose of the dirty mashed potatoes.  
  
"Servants." Verena spoke with a light chuckle, in a vain attempt to cover her apparent embarrassment.  
  
"Uhm. If you'll excuse me for a moment." The mistress spoke as she dabbled her mouth with a rose colored serviette. The butler rose to pull her chair for her, and she strutted to the kitchen.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
"What happened in there? Are you alright?" Zenzi spoke confused at what happened. Maria wasn't usually this clumsy. Maria's face was fully crimson she was embarrassed by the situation.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just distracted for a moment." Maria spoke, flustered. Doing her best to get out of a situation she desperately didn't want to be in. Although, now that he was here the inevitable would happen.  
  
"What did she say to you?" Zenzi spoke attempting to press further, wanting to know if Maria had gotten the boot by Vogel.  
  
"Not much, although she insists that I must apologize to him."  
  
"I have to go change my uniform." Maria spoke desperate to get out of there away from further scrutiny.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Sounds of a raging thunderstorm finally hit their ears. A brilliant idea struck Verena for the first time that night.  
  
"Why don't you all spend the night. After all I mustn't shove my guests out into the freezing weather during a thunderstorm." Georg desperately wanted to confront Maria, tonight was the perfect opportunity.  
  
Verena rung the housekeeper informing her about her overnight guests, to ready five rooms and to make them comfortable as possible. With a nod the housekeeper went off to attend her duties. Verena returned her attention to her guests.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
"That was a rather interesting evening. The small crisis in the dinning room and now a thunderstorm." Uwe spoke, eager to start on the tantalizing topic of the evening.  
  
"Quite, I assure you the matter has been taken care of. And you all mustn't worry." Verena spoke hoping to cover up her maid's apparent lack of discipline.  
  
"If I may I am quite famished, the day has been long and I wish to retire." Georg spoke hoping half eager to leave the staleness of the room, and confront Maria.  
  
"Of course, I'll have a maid show you your room. And again I apologize for my maid's behavior this evening. She's quite clumsy you know."  
  
"It's quite alright." Georg spoke more stunned at seeing Maria than any thing else. Picking himself off the chair he'd molded himself in he followed the maid to his room.  
  
TBC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * side note:  
  
All first names come from - even if a name doesn't sounds like it's from Germany or Austria.it's in there so have a bone with them. As for the last names.well I just found a bunch off of various German surname sites.  
  
As for.Karl Fake well - that's just a given. And last but not least I have know idea why the peeking Zenzi asks Maria about her curiosity when the girl seems just as curious to me. But then again I really don't know what compels people to do things.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	7. Clarity

Naked and Hidden  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for slight violence. No not the kind of violence your thinking about.)  
  
Classification: Romance, slight violence and slight comedy  
  
Pairing: Maria/Georg  
  
Summary: "Gossiping Gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by Strausses I can't even remember."  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox. This time the plot and dialogue cometh from my brain. And trust me it was easier to write! Hehe!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Here it is.so um read it. Hehe!  
  
OoOh more reviews I just love em! I love everyone's support to this interesting fic, and as some say original.and yes that's exactly what it's supposed to be original! I am original!  
  
Death of Grammar - Yeah. About that I think I've realized that back in the day, when I first began to write for pleasure. I wrote poems, and I think that screwed with my sense of grammar. And lucky for all of you I'm currently taking a poetry class, that will further screw with my grammar. :: evil face ::  
  
End - Flarg! A/N  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ * Clarity * ~  
  
Climbing the steps, Maria knew exactly what she'd been called for. Apprehension filled her as she moved slowly, a folded pile of fresh towels resting upon her arms. His room was located in the West wing where the mistress and her occasional guests stayed.  
  
He knew. She was fully exposed. She wasn't the woman he thought she was. It didn't matter to Maria if he told her Mistress the truth. But did matter was she had ruined a wonderful thing. She wished they hadn't met in the first place.  
  
She finally arrived at his door, trying to ready herself for the confrontation that would take place moments into the future. Raising a hand, she knocked twice.  
  
"I have the fresh towels you requested, sir." Maria spoke hoping her voice wouldn't show her rabid emotions.  
  
Seconds later the door opened to reveal Georg von Trapp.  
  
"Please, come in." He spoke holding close to the door.  
  
Maria noticed his relaxed attire. His dinner jacket and tie lay abandoned on a near by chair. His dress shirt was unbuttoned just enough to reveal a very naked chest. Which only served to worsen Maria's emotional state. Making her dizzy. He always managed to have an effect on her, despite herself.  
  
Maria retreated to the bathroom thankful for the escape if only for a moment. She set two bigger towels on the side of the bathtub and the smaller ones near the sink. She only had a few moments to compose herself, before more of her emotions were exposed to him. She let out a long deep breath turning the doorknob she exited the bathroom, and stepped into the grandeur bedroom. Alone once more with Georg von Trapp and her emotions.  
  
Before she could even reach the door, she felt a hand capture her arm.  
  
"Maria, wait." She stopped at his touch, and the pleading sound in his voice. She didn't want to turn around afraid he'd see everything.  
  
"Maria--- " She turned avoiding his eyes, staring at her hands.  
  
"I apologize for deceiving you that way. It was wrong of me." Maria forced her voice.  
  
"I really have to get back to work now." Maria spoke eyes focused on her fidgeting hands. Georg stared at her.  
  
"Will you excuse me." Maria spoke her best without emotions. He could feel the coldness in her voice he simply didn't understand it. He hoped and prayed that she'd felt the same. Perhaps he was wrong in the way that he'd read her that night. That simply couldn't be. She was nervous, he noticed. Not once during their conversation did she look up. So he decided to do the only thing that came to mind.  
  
He stepped closer, so close that their bodies were touching. Cupping her chin he moved her mouth towards his. She was so soft to touch. She was so weak to his touch and he was so close. So close, she wanted to give in and show him everything. She felt a spark ignite at his touch. Desire filled her. Closing her eyes she wanted desperately to feel his lips upon hers.  
  
A bang upon the door startled both of them, jumping apart at the noise. Before Georg could reach the door, Karl burst through. Slamming the door wide open, before any of them could react. He almost lost his balance, and Georg immediately knew that man was on a drunken blaze.  
  
"Georg -- what are you doing in my room?" Karl spat, as he unleashed an unholy breath of a grotesque stench. Maria saw her opportunity, after being momentarily stunned at what was about to happen. Maria could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.  
  
"If that's all, sir." Maria spoke not waiting for an answer, swiftly bolted out of the room.  
  
~ * * ~  
  
Running towards her room, she seeks its comfort dashing to the drawer beside her bed she takes out a white slip of paper. Looking at it, she clutches it to her chest. Getting up she slightly stagers to her trash barrel. Immediately plopping down onto the floor.  
  
She bent over the barrel, and began to rip of up the paper. Into tiny pieces, as tiny as she could get them. They floated into the bottom of the empty basket, like feather rain. She knew she was doing the right thing.  
  
He would be gone in the morning and out of her life forever. As comforting as that thought was it scared her to death.  
  
TBC   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Side note: Georg's supposed to be quite yummy in this chapter so picture that and you'll do just fine! Te he!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	8. Quiet

Naked and Hidden  
  
Written by: Maria's Georg  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for slight violence. No not the kind of violence your thinking about.)  
  
Classification: Romance, slight violence and slight comedy  
  
Pairing: Maria/Georg  
  
Summary: "Gossiping Gaily with bores I detest, soaking myself in champagne, stumbling about the waltzes by Strausses I can't even remember."  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belong to The Sound of Music & 20th Century Fox. This time the plot and dialogue cometh from my brain. And trust me it was easier to write! Hehe!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait to this chapter but I had wanted to upload it on MLK day. Thanks for the jumbles of reviews! I hope y'all like it!  
  
Imnotacommittee - um okay --as for "The description of a shirt opened "just enough to reveal a very naked chest" do that rather well... although what else would a chest be under a shirt if not naked?" I think it sounds much better to say "just enough to reveal a very naked chest" than just the shirt was partially open. Plus the man could have been wearing an undershirt.it was autumn after all. As for endnotes I may want to reveal things after the end of the chapter.  
  
Riska - hehe! I know! But I'm not a meany head.I'm not.  
  
Flyingamon - I thought I'd give a twist to it, having Maria as a maid. She is the 'help' in tsom so why not make her someone else's 'help' in my fic! Hehe. Thanks for visiting my site --it was you wasn't it?  
  
End - okay! A/N  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ * Quiet * ~  
  
The cool air hugs her milky skin as she sits perched up in her favorite hiding place; a oak tree, nestled upon her favorite mountain. It was the only place where she felt the evilness of the world couldn't touch her. She peered out into the distance breathing in the scene before her. She had been born in a most beautiful part of the world. For this she was very grateful, she relished in the fact that she lived her life among the Alps.  
  
The air smelt wonderful always wonderful like fresh grass and remnants of flowers the wind had strung on it's way to where ever it was going. The wind was calm, yet slightly alive. Homely almost. Her hair moved wherever the wind blew it, it was slightly out of place. She reached up to move a stray piece of hair that just wouldn't stay put.  
  
Despite her best effort to lose them forever thoughts of Georg von Trapp began to spill into her head. The cruel makings of the world had lead them back to each other in the very last place Maria hoped to meet him. She leaned forward upon a protruding branch. Downcast she surveyed the ground before her. Silently wishing her life could be as simple as nature had blossomed before her.  
  
The truth was, deep down she never really wanted to forget him and the feelings she felt when she was with him. Perhaps that's why she'd felt this horrible and memories of him just wouldn't leave her. She couldn't forget. In retrospect had she really allowed herself to grieve? As a result of that thought, Absent-mindedly tears had fallen as they stained her cheeks and her eyes were red with evidence that shown the entire world her hidden feelings.  
  
Reaching up to her face she brushed away the wetness from her cheeks, but the pain remained in her eyes. Leaning fully on the branch she gulped forcing the urge to cry forever banishing from her throat. She couldn't forget, because she didn't want to. She'd simply have to live with her memories, feelings of a wonderful taste of life. Still tempting her to find him and unload all of her hidden feelings. Regret set in at ripping his address apart on that fateful night.  
  
A rustling noise startles her, focusing her attention to a brush of trees at the end of the clearing. A motion accompanies the rustles, someone's coming. Maria didn't want to leave wishing that whoever it was would just go away. Hugging the branch she concentrated on the small diversion among the tress, momentarily washing the past moments away. However they'd be back.  
  
A dark figure finally emerged through the trees. Maria could only make out a physical size, too big to be a woman, nothing else. He was too far away to make out any features. The figure approached the river, following the flow of the river. Coming Closer.  
  
His features became apparent, as she realized whom she was staring at. Apprehension filled her she had to get out before she was exposed. As silently as she could, she pulled herself off of the branch she slipped silently out of the tree. Leaves collected around the base of the tree padded her short fall. Damp with remnants of a past rain shower. Wetness and dirt clung to the bottom of her naked feet.  
  
Only a few steps and she'd reach her shoes lying abandoned on the wet cool grass. Silently creeping towards them, holding him in her view never faulting. A snap emanated from her feet filled the entire field, braking the silence causing him to look up startled.  
  
She stepped on a thick twig her weight causing it to snap underneath her naked feet. A slight sting set in but it seemed minuet to the situation. Eyes immediately flying to hers, wide with surprise and confusion. Maria stood frozen with fear as embarrassment and those hidden feelings began to set in again.  
  
After what seemed like forever he began moving towards her as if in a dream, somewhat light headed. He was close, too close. Neither had broken the silence. A jolt of warmth shot through her veins shaking her to life. Causing a red crimson blush to cover her body. Suddenly sounds of the river and birds chirping stopped. Sounds of light breathing coming fast with the heightened pounding of every heartbeat seemed to fill her ears.  
  
She felt as if he could read her very soul, as he bore his eyes into hers. Reaching deep inside of her, causing her to forget the outside world and everything but the feelings nestled deep, awakened only by him. It seemed liked forever as they stayed like that. He was the first to brake the silence.  
  
"Hello." He sounded in a fleeting whisper. Fully aware of the emotions that she was stirring in him. She couldn't speak.  
  
"I didn't think anyone would be here." He spoke again hoping to get a response from her.  
  
"I come here to think." Maria finally spoke, knowing she couldn't get out of this situation.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." She hadn't expected to see him at all, but here he was. Just like before. He just stood there handsomely, waiting for her to answer. She'd planed it all out. But every time he's there before her she's overcome with emotions and can't function. Everything seems to happen in a daze and she wonders; Did it really happen? Am I really feeling this way?  
  
"Maria.about what happened. I.I think we need to talk." He spoke, as he felt a light drip upon his nose. It was going to rain.  
  
"To tell the truth, I was hoping that we might meet again." Georg could feel Maria's eyes on him. And the light drips were getting heavier by the second.  
  
"Maria I don't care." Maria stared confused. She couldn't figure out what he meant not with him so close.  
  
"I.I don't. what do you mean?" The words just seemed to tumble out of her with out a thought of where the conversation might be going. Only acting on those emotions.  
  
"I don't care about your occupation. It doesn't matter to me."  
  
"I felt so alive that night. I haven't felt that way in a long time." Georg revealed to her. Georg stared into her the emotions were clear on her face, and in her eyes. She was completely naked to him. They were soft, yet they told him everything he wanted to hear. Everything he needed to hear.  
  
The heavy droplets quickly turned into a full-fledged rainstorm, but neither of them seemed to care.  
  
"I love you." He spoke softly, as he raised his hand cupping her chin. Bringing her to him. Her eyes shut immediately at his delicate touch. His moist lips finally touched hers for the first time. She opened her mouth to fully take him, senses immediately overtaking his body. They finally parted, she sighed. Sliding down to his chest as he enveloped her. Wrapping his arms around her delicate body, it simply didn't matter that the rain had fully soaked them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * End  
  
I felt that I should mention this at the end of the story. In every chapter the word 'naked' appears at least once.  
  
Naked: openly displayed or expressed and often threatening or disturbing.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


End file.
